April Showers
by Adaelie
Summary: “Well, you know what they say…” I said, playfully punching Gray in the arm. “What?” He said in response, holding me slightly. “April showers, bring May flowers.” Claire/Gray. One-shot.


**April Showers**

"Well, you know what they say…" I said, playfully punching Gray in the arm. "What?" He said in response, holding me slightly. "April showers, bring May flowers." Claire/Gray. One-shot.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note:** I do not own Harvest Moon. Natsume does.

I forced myself out into the storm, winds blowing and rain falling without care. I couldn't let my animals starve because of some storm. They came first, and then came me and my crops. I forced my way through the flying branches and other debris. It was April, I knew. Here in Mineral Town though, they only had four seasons, alike my city world. Though, we had separate months. They only had four. Every April, I expected a storm to come. I loved the sea that they had in this town, even if it came with storms so bad that I shouldn't ever step out the door. Winds hushed my ability to hear. My body trembled, clearly not used to such conditions. I forced myself through, eventually making my way to the Animal Barn. "Claire!" Someone shouted, forging their own path. I was a horribly weak girl, I had to admit. Though, I wasn't about to make a big deal about it.

Working in the farmland made me stronger, though I still was not able to withstand a storm this bad. "Claire!" He shouted again, though the sound was barely able to reach my ears. The once soft whistle of winds and gentle rainfall was increasing in its beat, beating on my body. I couldn't see any more, dust was blowing everywhere. My eyes stung. Someone came up behind me, I was sure. He led me into the barn, shutting the door behind him. I was pretty sure that it was a him, anyway; no woman in Mineral Town could be that big. "Claire, you idiot…" He muttered, as I sought refuge in the corner of the barn rubbing my eyes. "Idiot?" I repeated, stomping onto my feet again and glaring at whoever it was with teary seeming eyes. "Oh, I didn't know I'd make you cry, Claire." He said, snickering almost.

There was only one person that talked to me that way. Peering through the tears, I saw a flash of red. And there was only one person with bright red hair like that in Mineral Town. "Shut up, Gray." I snapped, at least before plopping down onto a bale of hay. I stared at the feeders, now realizing that I had fed them enough for two days. I smacked myself in the forehead. "Besides!" I began, before the dust began to clear from my eyes. "You went through the storm too, you moron." I finished, snickering as he glowered for a moment.

"Gramps told me to get your hammer back to you." He said, gritting his teeth. As much as I hated him, I did feel bad for him. Saibara never did find anything good, anything that Gray ever made. I couldn't help but pity him even. I never told him of course, seeing as how he'd just snap at me and tell me to get lost. He had before anyway. "Couldn't you just tell him to wait until tomorrow?" I said quickly, crossing my arms as he made his way over towards the other bale next to me. He gave me a bit of a look. He made the message be known through his heart melting blue eyes… whoa, whoa, whoa! I did not just think that. …did I?

We sat there in silence now, no sound being made other than the sound of my cows and sheep. "Here," He said, handing me the tool. "Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically, as I listened to the somewhat soothing sound of the storm. Though, thunder clashed now. I wanted to scream, fear striking into my eyes. "Claire…?" He asked, touching my shoulder silently. He had obviously taken notice that I was afraid. It also might have been because I was shivering almost. "Claire…" He repeated, touching my face now, at least before holding me close to his muscular chest. Whoa, I didn't think that again! "H- Hah, so Gray grew a heart, amazing." I said, laughing nervously. I dealt with situations like this. Humor was the only way that I knew.

Gray rolled his eyes, knowing well enough that I was afraid. This had happened before, and I knew it all too well. It had happened once when I had been stuck at the Inn, because I had insisted on helping Ann out. Cliff was too afraid to even touch me, and Ann and Doug were asleep. Gray had offered to keep me from crying. Of course, he had said that it was only so that he could shut me up. I knew better though.

I quivered, tears sliding off my face and onto his shirt. He held my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I now noticed how small I was compared to him. I listened to the sound of his steady heartbeat, soothing me almost. My mother held me like that once; at least until I grew up and she figured that I had grown out of it. I hadn't, obviously. "Well, you know what they say…" I said, playfully punching Gray in the shoulder. "What?" He said in response, holding me slightly. "April showers bring May flowers." He chuckled slightly. I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, and I knew he wouldn't let me fall. I knew he wouldn't let me.


End file.
